eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5028 (6 March 2015)
Synopsis Mo takes the mick out of a very hung-over Kat. Kat tells Stacey that Tommy is ill and so she won’t be opening up the stall; Stacey offers to cover for her. Stacey hands Kat her phone – telling her she left it in the bathroom. Kat looks at her sent items and clocks a text to Zoe telling her that she misses her. Kat receives a call from Social Services informing her that someone is going to come over for a home visit. She asks them to come today to get it over with. Stacey overhears this exchange and offers to stay and help but Kat stands firm - she can handle it. Kat is busy tidying when a man arrives - she assumes that he’s the social worker. He realises that they have got their wires crossed and introduces himself as Clinton Makepeace – he explains that he’s there to see her about Harry Slater. On her way to the flat, the social worker visiting Kat bumps into Pam Coker and asks for directions - the two know each other having worked together before. Back in the flat, Clinton explains that he’s a private investigator working for another one of Harry’s victims – it’s believed that he abused four children in the 1980s. Kat sternly tells him to leave - he leaves his card on the kitchen counter in case she changes her mind. Kat’s still reeling when the social worker enters the flat. She questions Kat about her drinking habits – Kat claims she rarely drinks. Linda enters close behind, desperate to explain that it was all a misunderstanding. The social worker unofficially tells a concerned Kat that she can see she and Tommy have a great bond. Kat is distracted by her meeting with Clinton earlier and toys with his business card. Kat finds Mo on the stall and accuses her of being the catalyst behind Clinton’s visit - Mo is adamant that she had nothing to do with it. Later, Stacey comes into the kitchen with Mo to find Kat putting some money in a jar. Kat has made her mind up to focus on the future and she’s going to save up to visit Zoe. Once the pair are alone, a worried Mo tells Stacey that Kat can’t go to Spain - Zoe doesn’t want anything to do with Kat ever again… Linda calls social services hoping to stop them from pursuing her call. Linda approaches Mick and asks him to come back to bed. They have a moment of intimacy but she flinches when he gets too close. Stacey receives a phone call telling her that she hasn’t got the salon job she went for, due to a lack of experience. Linda tells her that if she needs to work at Blades she doesn’t need to hold back on her account; Dean’s no longer around. Stacey explains that she’s covering on the stall for Kat as she has the social worker coming over. Linda panics and runs to Kat’s flat. Later, Linda sets up a picnic for Mick with all the treats they used to eat when they first met to remind themselves of a simpler time. Mick asks if everything is alright and assures her that he still fancies her. She kisses him passionately and asks that they don’t dance around each other anymore. Kim and Denise head to the hospital and the doctor tells them that Pearl’s infection is receding and her oxygen saturation is much higher - Pearl can come home in 2 - 3 weeks. Later, Kim returns to find a balloon and teddy sitting on top of the monitor which sends her into panic. Kim is furious with the doctor for allowing a stranger into the room with Pearl. Patrick tells her that Denise dropped the balloon and bear off when she took him for his appointment. Kim decides to tell Patrick her concerns about Vincent - Patrick reassures her that there’s probably a rational explanation. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes